World Fate Anew
by Shintouyu
Summary: A short light-hearted tale about a little girl who wakes up in a dying world.


**_World Fate Anew_**

Event End

_The Young Girl Awakens In A New World_

* * *

A world that does not exist takes existence and grasps its form. The laws of its universe are firmly inscribe into its core and moments begin for the first and last time. The materials of its matter is created and shaped into being. The setting is imaginatively conjured as truth and then life and death is born.

Thus an everyday light-hearted tale about the end of the world begins.

[~]

She appeared one day, in this world of sky-piercing mountains, of dazzling oceans, of wide grassy expanse, sleeping on the ground draped in nothing but the purest of white fabric. Her short brown hair was the vibrant color of the healthiest tree and would waft slowly in the gentle breeze. Her inquisitive emerald-green eyes sparkled like radiant jewels and took in the beauty of the world as it were and will be. Her petite form graced the environments of every warmth and cool, of every shape and place, of every wonder, she breathed life into their unexplored existence.

The world was dazzling beyond words. The young girl was curious of it all and wanted to unraveled the secrets and mysteries of the colorful world around her.

She went there, she came here, she traveled everywhere that her feet could take her and even to those places that they could not.

One day she met a Spider; it was so much bigger than her with a sleek carapace black, eight long spindly legs with an equal numbered of ruby-red eyes. A meek critter who was only looking for a place to stay.

One day she met a Skeleton; made of so many bones that they made music in clatters and rattles, who could shoot apples from distances far from sight. An adventurous fellow who was only looking for others to travel with.

Some days she met nothing and some days she met something. They were all unique in their own way and always looking for something. She welcomed to home; she loved them and they loved her as well, they were a family altogether.

Time passed and fun was had.

Atop the mountains whose peaks touch the sky and whose views reveal all the worlds splendor. Above the glistening morning beach and below the ocean's night-time view which glittered like starry treasures. Within the earth where torches lit the way and darkness was but a step away. In the blazing desert and shifting sands with buried ruins and unfound relics.

Fun was had and timed passed; that was how she and they carried on.

Stars blacked out, water fell, the sky dropped, land disappeared, the edges of the world slowly crept away every day.

They all sat around as friends and family for one last tea time delight as they embraced the each other's company and watched the fading end of the world that they definitely knew. The young girl smiled at them all and they smiled back.

There were no goodbyes and no regrets.

'Let's meet again and have some more fun!' she cheered.

Quietly the world was whispered into a forgotten blink.

[~]

The young girl opened her eyes and saw a place unlike any other.

There she was greeted by two formless beings that were many things and of many names. They told her of many things in the form of silver riddles. Finally they said they wanted her to wake up.

But the young girl did not understand.

'Why?' she asked.

The beings kept speaking turn after turn. Reasons after reasons, giving out their sole views, but none of their words convinced her.

She questioned them again and again and eventually they could say no more. They grew silent as she refused their logic; the young girl was not who they said she was, for she was simply herself.

A third voice entered the fray, it was soothing and familiar, it was the voice of the world that had always given the girl knowledge on how to survive. It came and it thanked her. It thanked her for not forgetting it, it thanked her for remembering it, and it thanked her for cherishing it.

The two beings disappeared like phantoms as their connections with the world vanished. They were defied and no longer welcomed.

The young girl smiled and thanked the world for being what it has been, for what it is, and for what it will be. She thanked the world for always being there and the world loved her back.

[~]

She appeared one day in this light-hearted world, sleeping on the soft grass without a single care.

Memories were gone but feelings remains. Adventures were had and will be had. Friends were made and friendship will be given. Family was here and family will be there. Wishes were created and wishes will be granted. Life was here and life will return. Things were different yet still the same.

The young girl simply knew that if she opened her eyes then she would see a world with a fate made anew.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This story is basically a summary of how I wanted to begin, fill, and end my incomplete story 'World/Fate New.' It's been a long time since W/FN got an update because of writer's block and I don't know if I'll ever return to it... but at the very least, I wanted to complete the story I had set out once upon a time, so this is it: World Fate Anew.

A short light-hearted tale about a little girl who wakes up in a dying world.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
